


Drop The Beat, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A couple of OCs - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance, Fluff and Angst, Japanse Shiro, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance and Keith are rivals, Multi, Pop music, Poppudansu championship, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Shiro gives keith some...lessons ;), Team Go Lions, Team Neon Bears, booty and hips bby, keith loves shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A dance competition, huh? Well, you have the best teams in the Beast Battle: The Go Lions and Neon Bears.Takashi Shirogane falls in love with one of the newest team member in the Neon Bears, but they can't be together...could they?The newest member, Keith Kogane, wants to be with Shiro also, so he plans what he wants to do.But as the teams win different battles with different teams, there is where the championship starts...Will this be the biggest battle ever in 2017?





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm in love with the shape of you,"_ the speaker blasted,  _"We push and pull like a magnet do."_ Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Allura danced with the beat. They bended down to reach their left foot and pulled theirselves up. "Pidge!" Allura said, stopping the music, "You are way too behind! Everyone is going on beat except you!"

Pidge replied, "I'm just confused!" "You shouldn't!" Allura scolded, "We have been practicing for the past three days!" Pidge huffed. Shiro chimed in, saying, "Well, Pidge hasn't been able to come to all the practices since she needs to visit her brother in the hospital." Allura glared at Shiro and put her hands on her hips. "Then I guess she doesn't have to be on the team anymore!" she pointed out.

For Shiro, the bad thing about Allura is how she was strict when they had to get ready for another battle in the next couple of days. Their team, Go Lions, were so far in the hot spot. They competed with different groups and they always won. Every. Single. Battle. That is why Allura was so strict. She wanted to get to the championship. 

"Let's try again!" Allura ordered, clapping her hands. She replayed the song.  _"The club isn't the best place to find a lover, so the bar is where I go,"_ the speaker blasted again. 

 The team stepped foward two times and moved their right leg like a circle and put it down. They moved their waist and went to the front more. " _Come over and start up a conversation with just me,"_ the speaker still blasted. The team moved their left leg to separate it from the right and made a signal to point at themselves. 

As everyone would say, Allura was the leader of the group, so most of the time you have to listen to her. She comes up with the choreography of the songs they would be using for the next battle. Shiro sometimes didn't like how mean she was, but what can he do? He can't do anything. 

" _I'm in love with the shape of you,"_ the speaker said, " _We push and pull like a magnet do."_ The group of young adults made a heart signal and while moving their waist, they pointed at the wall in front of them to pretend there is an audience. 

Allura smiled and clapped her hands. "We did great!" she complimented, "We shall practice again tomorrow!"

Everyone grabbed their water bottles. 


	2. The Newbie...Who Is A Professional?

Shiro got out of the studio and drank his cold water bottle. It has been exhausting for him. The more closer they were with winning, the more practices they had to go. Shiro looked at another studio a couple of yards away. Those were the Neon Bears' studio. It basically said it in a sign. The building is black but inside, there was neon colors (Duh!). Shiro remembered when he wanted to join them. It wasn't pretty. They said that he was "too stiff" and "too bulky" to be actually in the group. What was more offensive was they only wanted  **girls** in the team. 

Shiro wiped his forehead. He was tired. He just wanted to go to his rusty apartment. "Excuse me," said a voice, "Do you know where I can find this address?" Shiro looked at his right and there was a girl. She had short, raven hair and she had big purple eyes. She also had a black shirt that looked like it belonged to a boy and she had tight brown pants. She had some high red and white boots. In other words, she was beautiful.

Shiro smiled and read the text that was sent to the girl. "It's right over there, ma'am!" Shiro said happily pointing at the Neon Bears' building. The girl didn't move, but she did cross her arms.

"Did you just call me 'ma'am'?"

Shiro went silent. "Um," he squeaked, "You are a lady, am I correct?" The girl scoffed. "I'm a guy!" she corrected. Shiro felt hot. He felt like his cheeks were warming up. "Oh!" he apologized, "My bad! I thought you were a girl!" The 'guy' rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, "Thanks for helping me, beefcake." Then, he walked away.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Since when did the Neon Bears hire men? He decided to follow the guy. When the guy went inside, Shiro went also inside secretly. He heard talking from a room. It sounded like girls. He peeked and saw the guy talking to them. It was an interview. Here is what Shiro heard:

"So, have you ever danced in a battle before?" 

"Yes."

"Alrighty then." *the girl who interviews him pops her bubblegum* "Show us what ya got."

Shiro heard the song "Whistle (Vicetone Remix)" playing. The guy made a starting pose. Then, when Flo Rida started to sing, the guy moved like a robot.  _Synchronized Dancing._ Shiro actually sucked at that. "Wow..." he muttered. The guy winked at the girls and giggling was being heard. The guy moved his hips like Shakira! When the beat dropped, the guy fell close to the ground, but he went up...without using his hands to get up! He started doing other moves.

When the song ended, the girls were clapping and cheering. "You, Keith," said one of the girls, "Are a beauty! You are totally hired!" Keith smiled.

This guy was talented...more than Allura.


	3. There's Only Two Types Of People In The World

_"There's only two types of people in the world,"_ the speaker sang,  _"The ones that entertain and the ones that observe."_ Shiro, Lance, and Pidge stepped up and put their hands like a butterfly.  _"So baby, I'm a-put-on-show kind of girl,"_ the speaker blasted,  _"Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."_ The three went back and turned their back against their team, and moved one hand up in the air. 

_"I'm like the ringleader,"_ the speaker still blasted,  _"I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker I make it hot when I put on a show."_ They looked back at the team and moved their hips. Allura stopped the music. "Shiro, Pidge," Allura demanded, "Why are you not moving your hips that much?" Shiro sighed and replied, "Because my whole body hurts. We have been practicing for about 3 hours!" Allura rolled her eyes. "Then, imagine the championship! It would take 5 hours! You will have to dance in every song!" 

"Sorry," Shiro apologized, "You're right." Allura smiled of joy. Lance panted and grabbed his water bottle. "I don't know about you guys," Lance said, "But I heard that a  _man_ joined the Neon Bears!" Shiro nodded. "I know," Shiro replied, "I bumped into him." Lance smirked and exclaimed, "I saw him. He's cute! Damn, that boy has a nice ass!" "And you better not be thinking about that in the battle!" Allura scolded. 

Lance laughed. "I have to admit," Shiro stated, "I saw him dance. He is like a professional! He must have took some zumba classes or something  because he can move those hips!" "Aw come on guys!" Hunk joined in, "We could too!" Lance rolled his eyes. "We can't. You guys can't. I can!" Lance said proudly. "Prove it!" Pidge challenged. Lance moved his hips. Shiro would agree. Lance could, but Keith did it better.

"I have a question," Pidge asked, "What's the new kid's name?" "Keith," Shiro and Lance said at the same time. Lance replied, "Also, you guys wanna hang out after practice? I have no plans today." Everyone agreed. 

Shiro smiled. He couldn't stop thinking about Keith. He was hot. Even Lance agreed. Allura clapped her hands and yelled, "Let's get back to practice!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. I'm not that good describing dance moves but...idk. I hope you liked it. :) 
> 
> Still can't believe I made a series AGAIN. Dammit 
> 
> I hope I will be able to upload more chapters in my other stories.


End file.
